An array of high power laser light has been pumped into optical fibers for amplification along the optical fibers. Current approaches of injecting high power pump light into optical fibers include end-pumping, tapered fiber bundles, V-groove side pumping, embedded-mirror side pumping, geometrically multiplexed end-pumping, and a host of other systems. The complexities of these systems and devices required for laser pumping, geometrically grows with the pumping schemes employed and the amount of the required pumping power. While some of these approaches are not robust, others suffer from excessive costs. Still others suffer from alignment sensitivity, lack of compactness, scalability, and insufficient coupling efficiency, because of difficulty in coupling laser outputs into the fiber.
Some optical pumping approaches, such as the V-groove approach and the side-pumping approach, require the use of embedded micro-mirrors or mechanical etching in the inner fiber cladding that may weaken the fiber and pose a high risk to the mechanical integrity of the optical fiber. In addition, as the demand for power increases, the use of these laser-pumping approaches disadvantageously requires redesigning the fiber coupling structure to accommodate the higher power. Existing laser pumping coupling means are unsuitable for efficient pumping and coupling of laser light from an array of high power laser diodes into the optical fiber. These and other disadvantages are solved or reduced using the invention.